


Locked in

by IrondadAndSpooderson



Series: Stuck? [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter gets stuck, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrondadAndSpooderson/pseuds/IrondadAndSpooderson
Summary: Peter Parker gets stuck in the weirdest places. For the weirdest reasons..
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Stuck? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613728
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	Locked in

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hi! New series? Hopefully this will be ten times better than the last one :/
> 
> :)

It was a Tuesday evening, and the great Tony Stark was sitting at one of the most boring meetings of his life. Honestly, it felt like forever! He couldn’t even just skip out on it like he usually would. Pepper would surely have his head.

He doesn’t even know what the conversation is about anymore. He zoned out long ago. He’s tired. And doesn’t want to be in this damn room any longer.

He glanced at the clock straight across from him. ‘5:48, the meeting ends at 8. That’s still a whole two hours and a bit! Ugh.’ He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. “Stark? Are you even listening to me?” Came the voice of the man explaining everything. Tony didn’t even know his name to be honest.

“What? Yeah, yeah. Go ahead.” He replied with an unexpected yawn. The man raised an eyebrow. “Boring you, am I?” He asked, sounding frustrated.  
Tony looked away from the clock and back to the man. “Yes. Yes you are. But I’m listening. Go on.” He waved his hand, motioning for the man to continue.

About a half hour passed and Tony was actually listening, (Well, not really. It looked like he was.)  
When his phone rang. It was loud. Huh, guess he hadn’t turned it on silent. Each member of the room turned, and some sighed, some rolled their eyes. “Sorry, Sorry. I’ll turn it on silent.” The man said. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to silence it, when an image of himself and his mentee was displayed on the screen. Peter called him? Was it their lab day? No, that was on Fridays. Huh, weird.

He shot Peter a quick text before pocketing his phone.

Mr Stark: Hey, in a meeting. Its kinda important..   
You okay?

Peter glanced down at his phone with great difficulty. No, it want a life or death situation. Yes, he was stuck. He had claustrophobia. This wasn’t good. But, Mr Stark was in an important meeting! He couldn’t just interrupt! He’d wait another few minutes.

Tony checked his phone some time later. Peter had seen his text, but hadn’t replied? That was weird. He pocketed his phone as he glanced at the clock again. 6:53. An hour and a bit to go! He rested his head in his hands with one elbow propped on the table, and continued to listen.

Not 5 minutes after putting away his phone, it rang again. That same picture of Peter and Tony came up onto the screen. “Sorry, I have to take this.” Tony declared, standing up. He turned to walk out the door, answering his phone.

“Hey, kid? You alright?” He wasn’t too concerned. Well, that wasn’t until he heard panicked breaths. They sounded far from the phone too. “M-Mr Stark?!” Came a quiet, but panic-ridden voice on the other end of the line. 

Okay. Now Tony was concerned. “Kid? Are you alright?!” There was a sight. Then a voice. “I’m stuck. I’m at school. And I’m stuck.” Tony was confused. “Pete, classes finished at 3, it’s now 7! How long have you been stuck?” Peter’s breath quickened and Tony made his way to the car. “I-I‘ve been s-stuck for a bit.. Could- Could you maybe please come help me..? It’s t-totally o-okay I’m n-not.” Damnit! His stupid stuttering was messing up his speech! 

Tony sighed. “If course I’ll get you. We’ll talk about why you didn’t call me sooner, later. Where about a are you? I’m pulling up to the school now. The lights are off, Peter.”

“Eh, you know where my l-locker is y-yeah?” Peter asked. What kind of mentor would Tony be if he didn’t know what locker was Peter’s? “Yes..?” He didn’t know where the conversation was going. 

“I’m in it..” came the timid voice. Tony was now in the building, making his way to the locker. “Your in it?! Jesus Christ, Kid” Tony made it to Peter’s locker as fast at he could.

Peter nearly cried when he heard his mentor coming to save him. “Mr Stark! I’m here!”   
Tony didn’t talk long to break the lock and free the spiderling. 

A look of raw happiness swept across the young teen’s face. “Oh my god, thank you!” Tony just looked in utter confusion down an the boy. “Okay, let’s go. You can explain everything.” 

Peter blushed, and walked alongside the older man. “Okay so. Ugh. A few people were like, betting that nobody could fit in a locker. But I can, so , like, I-I went up to them and y-you know, I told them I c-could. T-They didn’t believe me and s-said they would each give me $10 if I could!   
A-And There was a b-bunch if guys. Maybe like 7? A-And May’s birthday is coming up, and I wanted to get her something nice, y-you know?” Peter paused looking up at his mentor. Tony nodded for him to continue.

“S-So like I did it b-because that would be like $70! B-But then I couldn’t get out. A-And they laughed. I-I was stuck. Bed wasn’t even in today! He was s-sick.

“Okay. But why didn’t you call me earlier? You spent like 3 hours in there! You do realise you have serious claustrophobia?” Tony turned to face the young boy and they climbed into the car.

“I-I did, but you were in a meeting and I didn’t want to b-bother you.. I-I’m sorry an- Oh my god Mr Stark I’m so sorry! You had to leave the meeting!” The boy was clearly panicking, running his fingers through his hair.

Tony looked from the road to the child, clearly guilty. “Hey, it’s okay. It was pretty boring. You saved me!” He chuckled. 

“Hey,” he began “Hows about we get pizza and watch some movies back at the tower?” Peter looked up with hopeful eyes. “R-Really?! Awesome!” He exclaimed, now very happy.

Tony chuckled at the kid’s enthusiasm. The car soon then fell into a comfortable silence. Tony drumming his fingers to the low beat of the radio, with Peter resting his head on the window.

“Thanks for saving me, Mr Stark.” Peter smiled.

“I’ll always save you, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> Any ideas? Comment them!
> 
> <3


End file.
